ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bathroom Humor
}} The Order take a much-needed break. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * A Marilith * A Harpy * A Medusa * A female Goblin (petrified) * A Succubus * A female Drow * A Green Hag * A female Pixie * Goblin in the Women's Toilet ▶ Transcript Vaarsuvius: I shall wait for you masters of tact and subtlety out here. Elan: Aren't you going to use the bathroom, V? Vaarsuvius: I need not. My noble elven metabolism is far more efficient than your own, and I need only concern myself with such base needs every few weeks or so. Elan: Oooh! Like a camel? Vaarsuvius: ... Vaarsuvius: Sure, why not. Elan: Neat! Elan enters the toilet. Elan: Hey Roy, did you know that Vaarsuvius is half-camel? Roy: Is there anything I can say to that question that will end this conversation quicker? Elan: Not really. Durkon removes his armor in the stall, "clank! clank! clank!" Elan: Unless he's half-dromedary... Belkar: Ahhh! I feel 30lbs. lighter! Roy: You only weigh 30lb. in the first place. Elan: I wonder what the ECL on a half-camel is. Belkar: Well, it's got to be pretty low since V is a primary spellcaster. Roy: Belkar, don't encourage him. A sign above the sinks reads, "Employees must wash hands and/or tentacles before returning to work." Belkar, Roy, Elan and Durkon leave the toilet and meet up with Vaarsuvius again. Elan: I think I can see the hump! Vaarsuvius: Are we quite done here? Roy: That depends. Has anyone seen Haley? Wide panel showing the inside of the female toilets, with a string of female monsters all standing in a queue. Haley: Darn it! Why is there ALWAYS a line??? D&D Context * The creatures in the women's bathroom are, from left to right: Human (Haley), goblin, pixie, green hag, drow, succubus, another goblin, medusa, harpy, and a marilith. Notice that the stoned goblin is standing right behind the medusa. * Elan: I wonder what the ECL on a half-camel is. ◀ ▶ ** Some special races have ECL, or Effective Character Level. These races are considered too powerful to have normally and have character level penalties to compensate. * Belkar: Well, it's got to be pretty low since V is a primary spellcaster. ** Primary spellcasters are the spellcasters that can reach 9th-level spells (including Wizards, Sorcerers, Clerics and Druids; excluding Bards, Rangers, Paladins). They are generally considered top-tier classes. They generally don't want to have level penalties because they want to reach high level spells as quickly as possible. Trivia * Elan's "like a camel" statement is a reference to the commonly held and incorrect belief that camels store water in their humps. * In Panel 7, Durkon has a piece of toilet paper stuck to his foot. * This is the first appearance of the Goblin in the women's toilet. She is the non-petrified goblin. She will return in Hordes of Xykon. External Links * 87}} View the comic * link|1441716}} View the discussion thread Category:Dorukan's Gate